OLD) Beauty and the Sith Lord
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Anidala! Anakin Skywalker turned into a Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. Who could ever love a Sith? COMPLETE! BTW the Image is NOT mine! Have a nice day! I made an updated story, check my profile
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! STAR WARS BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS! Plus I do NOT own beauty and the beast! Everything belongs to the original owners!**

 **Rated T for false language and blood.**

 **Enjoy~**

Once upon a time, there was a far away land on Naboo. There was a jedi whose heart was cold as ice.

On day, a old lady knocked on the doors of the castle,"Please give me shelter from the bitter cold."She said."What will you pay me to give you shelter?"He asked. She put her hand in her cloak and grabbed a rose from one of her pockets and held it in the air."I will give you this rose for exchange." The jedi widen his eyes and said,"I don't need a rose you old hag,"The jedi slammed the castle doors right at her face, she saw no love or kindness in his heart.

The old lady released her true form to the young jedi knight, She was a grand master jedi, and apparently she has powers. The jedi knight tried to apologize but it was too late. She used her power transform the jedi into a sith lord. He had dark armor and a frightful mask on him,"What have you done to me?!"Darth Vader asked.

"I put a curse on you. You have 21 years until the rose loses all of its petals. If you learn how to love before the last petal falls the spell will be broken, if not you will die, not even the ones who live in this castle cannot die either. The others who lives in this castle will turn into furniture. You will have the same age for the next 21 years, if the curse is lifted then you will be with your loved one forever.

The jedi master disappeared into the winter storm and the door was slammed shut. Darth Vader concealed himself in his castle by his appearance. Who could ever love a Sith lord?

20 years passes and the Sith lord lord lost faith of becoming a jedi again.

Who could ever love a Sith lord?

* * *

 **I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise**


	2. Chapter 2: A beauty in town!

**Once again do not own star wars or beauty and the Beast**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

"Ah what a beautiful day,"Said Padme. She was walking to the library, she just finished her book. She was one of those girls that loves to read especially walking around town. The people in the town thought that she was odd but she is one of of those beautiful girls in town.

"Good morning Sab'e, I finished the book."Said Padme."Already?"Sab'e asked."I couldn't put it down, I loved the book so much. Do you have anything new?"Pad'me asked."Not since yesterday!"Said Sab'e.

"Okay, I'll barrow this one."Said Padme. She gave the book to Sab'e."This one? But you read it twice!"Said Sab'e."I know but I love the story, a prince in disguise, giants, and daring sword fights!"Said Padme.

"Then if you like it that much, then it is yours."Said Sab'e."But Sab'e I-Come on Padme, consider it as a birthday gift, an early one."Said Sab'e.

"Thanks Sab'e!"Said Padme. Padme started to read her favorite book and started to walk home, and into Palo on the way.

"Hello, Padme,"Said Palo."Good morning Palo."Said Padme. Palo grabbed Padme's book from her hands,"Palo, may I have my book please?"She asked."How can you read this? There are no pictures!"Said Palo."Some author's write books with there imagination Palo."Said Padme.

Palo dropped Padme's book into the mud and said,"Padme, it's about time to pay attention to more important things other than books, like me. It is not right for a women to read. You should be with me Padme,"Said Palo.

When Padme picked up her book she wiped off the mud."I love(not) to join you but I need to go help my father and my sister."Said Padme.

Palo and Clovis started to laugh and said,"You father is a crazy old man!"Said Clovis."Don't talk about my father that way he is a genuis."Said Padme. Padme ran home to drop off the materials and Palo and Clovis kept laughing.

* * *

"Papa, I'm home!"Said Padme."Welcome back Padme! How was the market place?"Sola asked.

"Oh sorry Sola I thought you were father."Said Padme."It's fine Padme, father is getting materials for his trip to the fair. Let me guess you went to the library."Said Sola. Padme widen her eyes,"How did you know?"Padme asked.

"Padme, I'm your sister, I know you very well."Said Sola."That makes sense."Said Padme. Ruwee came in and said,"How are my two beautiful daughters doing?"Said Ruwee."Hello father."Said Sola.

"Did you pick up the supply's for my trip?"He asked."Yes father they are in the basket."Said Padme.

Ruwee went in the basket and grabbed the food and water and put it in his speeder. While getting more food he noticed the book in Padme's basket."Ah I see you got another book from the library."Ruwee observed.

"Yes I did, Sab'e gave it to me while I was in town."Said Padme. Padme put the rest of Ruwee's stuff in the bag and put it in the speeder."Okay father, the speeder is ready to go to the fair."Said Padme.

Ruwee got on the speeder and started the engine,"Goodbye girls, I'll be back in two days. Is there anything you want while I am away?" Ruwee said.

"I would love a new dress and ribbons. What about you Padme?"Said Sola."Well, I would like a rose or rose seeds."Said Padme."What? You kidding right Padme?"sola asked.

"No Sola I am not kidding, that is what my heart desires."Said Padme. Ruwee smiled and said,"If my little girl wants a rose, then she will get one. Goodbye!"Said Ruwee.

"Goodbye father! A rose? Really Padme?"Sola asked."What? Mother used to plant them in the garden."Said Padme. Sola smiled,"Good point, until father gets back I'll share some of my stuff to you."Said Sola.

* * *

 **Dark Forest**

"Oh no, I think I'm lost."said Ruwee. Ruwee couldn't read the signs, they looked damaged or scratched."Maybe it is this way?"Said Ruwee. While looking around his speeder broke down."Damn it!"It started to ran,"Rain? Of course my day is just getting better."Ruwee said sarcastically. Ruwee set up a distress signal and decided to walk around to find shelter for the night.

An hour later, he stumbled across a castle. A really big one."Oh perfect! There might be someone inside that castle, I hope they give me shelter."Said Ruwee. When Ruwee came closer to the castle gates, he climbed over them and ran to the doors.

Ruwee knocked on the door but no one answered so he decided to go in himself."Hello?"Ruwee asked. Suddenly Ruwee heard voices.

"There is someone here Qui-Gon!"Said the voice."Obi-Wan be calm, he just needs a place to stay for the night."Said Qui-Gon."Bu-You are welcome here Mr."Qui-Gon interrupted. Ruwee picked up a candle and said"Who's there?"Qui-Gon was candelabra in Ruwee's hand."Over here!"Said Qui-Gon. Trying to get Ruwee's attention, he was confused where the voice came from.

When Qui-Gon tap his shoulder, he finally got his attention and said,"Hello,"Ruwee dropped Qui-Gon that gave him a fright."Get a hold of yourself Ruwee, I'm am just imagination things."Said Ruwee."No your not! Besides I don't think it is a good idea to invite you here."Said Obi-Wan. Ruwee's eyes widen,"Incredible a talking clock!"Ruwee observed. When Ruwee picked Obi-Wan up, he needed to know the secret of how they are talking."Stop it! That tickles!"Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry it is just that I have never seen a talking object befo-"Ruwee sneezed on Obi-Wans face and he was disgust."Oh you poor thing, you must be sick! Come follow me to the fire place."Said Qui-Gon.

"Master, Vader won't allow it."Said Obi-wan."Obi-Wan I don't want this man to freeze out there."Said Qui-Gon.

"Okay party is ove-Would you like some tea sir?"Luminara interupted while running over Obi-Wan accidentally."Why thank you."Said Ruwee."Is there anything else you need?"Qui-Gon asked.

"Well I just got a gift for my daughter but I can't find a rose for my other one."Said Ruwee."A rose? Well you are in luck sir, I have one here!"Said Qui-Gon. Ruwee picked up the rose and rested for just a moment.

But suddenly, the fire went out by a strong wind, he heard heavy breathing, Ruwee was shivering, so were the objects.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"a low voice said."M-my speeder b-broke d-down and I-I needed a place t-to sta-YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"Vader interrupted.

"Um, Anakin... I was trying to stop them but and wouldn't listen an-ENOUGH MY NAME IS NOT ANAKIN!"Vader yelled. Obi-Wan hid in fear."So you want a place to stay huh? I'll give you a place to stay."Said Vader said."Please let me go!"Ruwee pleaded while he was being dragged away from the room.

"Oh dear."Said Luminara."I new this would happen!"said Obi-Wan walking away."He needs to control his temper,"Said Barris."well I hope he will learn soon enough. We are running out of time, we have two years left."Said Qui-Gon.

But they notice that poor Ruwee dropped the rose.

* * *

 **Back at the Village**

"How do I look Clovis?"Palo asked."You look great Palo, are you sure she will be thrilled?"Clovis asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course she will be thrilled." Palo turned to the crowd,"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding! Now I'll I have to do is to purpose to the girl."Said Palo.

While Padme was reading and Sola in the kitchen making lunch, they heard a knock from the door."Padme can you go get that? I'm a little busy."Said Sola. Padme put her book down and looked through the window and saw Palo just standing there."Oh great what does he want now?"Padme asked.

Padme opened the door and said,"Palo, what a pleasant surprise,"Said Padme. Palo came in the house,"Hello Padme, I need to discuss a few things with you. Imagine you a me together, we can make a wonderful family."Said Palo. Palo was leaning against the door with Padme and tried to kiss her,"Palo I'm speechless but, I don't even like you."Said Padme. She opened the door and Palo went flying out and landed on the mud.

"So how did it go?"Clovis asked. Palo grab Clovis's neck,"I will make Padme my bride, no matter how hard it is!"Said Palo. Pola dropped clovis into the mud.

Palo walked away from the Nabberie residents house."Is he gone?"Padme asked."Whose gone? What happened?"Said Sola.

"Palo asked me to marry him! Can't believe it?"Said Padme."The most handsome guy in town asked you to marry you?"Sola asked."Yes! I never loved him, I wish there is more than this life."Said Padme.

Padme and Sola heard the holocom ringing from the kitchen."I got it. Hello?"Said Padme

"Good afternoon, we just received a distress signal from your speeder but no one was attending it. Is everything alright?"Said the man."Wait father was in that speeder!"Said Padme.

"I'll go find him,"said Sola. Sola started to cough,"Sola you are too sick to go find him, go eat your fruit salad, I'll look for him."said Padme. Sola hugged her and said,"Be careful baby sister."Padme grabbed materials to start her search and grabbed her other speeder to go in the forest to find her missing father.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will come out soon! See I told you I'll make it longer! Anyway stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Be our guest!

**Don't own star wars or beauty and the beast blah blah blah. You get the point**

Padme was searching for hours for her missing father then suddenly she saw something shiny in the distance."What is that?"Padme asked. She got of her speeder and saw the distress signal on. It was her fathers speeder."Everything is untouched, he must around here somewhere."Said Padme.

She got on her speeder again and stumbled upon a castle and found Ruwee's hat."Father...I hope your in there."Said Padme. She opened the castle gate was heading towards the door

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was mimicking Qui-Gon about what happened."Do you see now that was a bad idea to invite here?"Said Obi-Wan."Obi-Wan you are still learning, even though Anakin scares you now doesn't mean you can't be hospital. I was trying to be hospitable."Said Qui-Gon.

"Hello?"Padme said. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other,"You heard that too right?"Obi-Wan asked. They ran through the hallway to find a girl's voice. They looked and saw a young lady walking around."Father? Where are you?"Said Padme.

"It's a girl!"Said Qui-Gon."I know,"Said Obi-Wan. Qui-gon smile,"Can't you see? She is the one! She is the one to break the spell!"Said Qui-Gon.

"Lets lead her to her father."Said Obi-Wan.

Padme still looked around but there was no sign of her father anywhere, then she saw a light coming from the stairs."Hello? I am looking for my father." She sees the light fading away from the stairs, she decided to follow it."Wait!"Padme said.

When she got on the stairs, no one was there but Qui-Gon pretended to be a real candle light."Thats odd, I swear I saw someone come up here." Padme kept ascending up the stairs and asked again,"Father where are you?"

"Padme Is that you?"Ruwee asked. Padme ran the the prison cell,"Father who did this to you?" When Padme touched his hands and they were cold as ice,"Oh father your sick! You hands are cold as ice."Said Padme.

"Padme you must leave there is a Sith Lord an-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"A dark voice yelled. Padme dropped the fire into the puddle when she was sartled."Who are you?"Padme asked.

"The master of this castle. I want you out of this place while you have the chance!"Said Vader. Padme wasn't afraid of the sith lord,"Please let him go, can't you see he is sick?"Padme asked."THEN HE SHOULDN'T TRESPASS HERE!"Vader's voice boomed.

"Wait!" Padme was think and didn't know what to do,"Oh there must be something I can do."Padme had struck an idea,"Wait!"Padme said.

"Take me instead!"Padme said."You! You are willing to take his place?"Vader asked. Padme was curious what the sith lord looked like, he was breathing heavily, and she can see the red and green buttons glowing."Step into the light."Said Padme. Vader came closer the the light a revealed what he really looked like. Padme gasp in fear.

"Padme no don't do it!"Said Ruwee. Padme walked to Vader and said,"You have my word."Said Padme."Done!"Said Vader.

Padme shed in tears and when Vader unlocked the door Ruwee tried to talk to her,"Padme are you crazy"Ruwee asked. Vader grabbed him and left the room."Wait!"Said Padme.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"Ruwee asked."Back to the village, she is not your concern anymore."Said Vader. Vader gave him his speeder and Ruwee ran away.

When Padme saw him leave, she shed in tears. Ana-I mean Darth Vader, maybe you should give the girl feel hospitable."Said Qui-Gon.

"I didn't even say goodbye, now I will never see my family again,"Padme said."I'll show you to your room."Said Vader.

"My room? But I thought,"Padme said."Do you want to stay in the tower?"Vader asked.

"No"Padme answered."Then follow me,"Said Vader.

While walking in the halls of the castle, Vader noticed that Padme was still crying, she lost everything all in one day."This is your home now, you can go anywhere you want except for the west wing."Said Vader.

What is in the West wi-It is forbidden."Vader interupted. Vader took her to her room,"Psst, invite her to dinner."Said Qui-Gon."You will join me for dinner, and THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!"Vader yelled. Vader slammed the door and Padme went to the bed and shed in tears.

* * *

 **Nabberie Residents**

Ruwee came through the door in fear and saw Sola on the chair."Father! Where is Padme."Sola asked."A sith lord has her as prisoner,"Said Ruwee.

Sola started to cry, she was worried about her poor sister."I'll go in town and get help,"Said Ruwee. Ruwee went to get help and Sola started to pray."Please Padme, be okay."Sola pleaded.

* * *

 **Castle**

"Ugh, what is taking her so long."Vader asked."Give her a break Vader, she lost her family and her freedom in all one day,"Said Luminara.

"How I am I suppose to do this? She is so beautiful, and I... Well LOOK AT ME!"Vader yelled."Well the only way to win her heart is to impress her. Sit up straight, act like a gentlemen!"Said Luminara.

"Impress her with your talents,"

"Be Gentle,"

"Be Kind,"

"And the most important thing of all,"Said Qui-Gon

"You must control your temper!"Luminara and Qui-Gon said. They heard the door open,"Here she comes,"Said Qui-Gon. They all stared at the door and Obi-Wan peaked out."Goog evening everyone."Said Obi-Wan."Well?Where is she?"Vader asked.

"Oh right the girl, well you see-I ugh well-She is in the process of-She's not coming."Said Said Obi-Wan."WHAT?!"Vader yelled.

Vader blasted through the doors and ran up to Padme's room. He knocked on the doors as hard as he can."I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME FOR DINNER!"Vader yelled."I'm not hungry."Padme said firmly.

"COME OUT OR- I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOORS!,"Vader yelled."Um Darth, I don't think it will help you win her affection by breaking down the door."Said Obi-Wan."Gently,"Said Luminara.

"Will you come to dinner?"Said Vader."No thank you,"Said Padme.

"Try again,"Said Qui-Gon."It would be a great pleasure if you join me for dinner,"Said Vader."No,"Said Padme.

"YOU CAN'T BE IN THERE FOREVER!"Vader yelled."Yes I can,"Said Padme.

"FINE, GO AHEAD AN STARVE! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat anything!"Said Vader. Vader walked away to the West Wing and slammed the door.

"Well that didn't go very well,"Said Luminara."Right you heard Anakin, Qui-Gon guard the door so she doesn't escape or wander off,"Said Obi-Wan."You can count on me!"Said Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon started to guard the door and everyone else went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"That women is so stubborn!"Vader grabbed the holocom and it showed Padme.

 _ **"He is really a nice guy once you get to know him,"Said Ahsoka."I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to do anything with him."Said Padme**_

Vader put the Holocon,"It's hopeless, she will never see through me but a monster."Said Vader.

* * *

Padme was hungry, she decided to go to the kitchen.

"I made this all for nothing! I cooked everything in one day, and now it has gone to waste!"Said Mace Windu."Mace, it was a long night for all of us,"Said Luminara."I hope the girl can really break the spe-Well hello my dear."Said Obi-Wan.

"Hello, I am sorry that I came down here very late but I am hungry"Said Padme."You hear that! She hungry! Start cooking Mace!"Said Luminara. Qui-Gon came in,"There you are, I didn't see you in bed,"Said Qui-Gon.

"Luminara remember what Vader said,"Said Obi-Wan."Obi-Wan! I don't the poor child to go hungry,"Said Luminara."Fine but as long Vader doesn't find out!"Said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan she is not our prisoner she is our guest! We welcome you to the dining room madame and now I will present to you... You dinner!"Said Qui-Gon.

~0~0

"That was delicious, thank you."Said Padme."Oh look at the time, it is time for bed, off you go!"Said Obi-Wan.

"But I can't sleep now,"Said Padme."way to go Qui-Gone."Said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon noticed Padme is gone and they went after her.

"Whats at the West Wing?"Padme asked."The West Wing? Oh nothing but dust, there is nothing in there."Said Qui-Gon."I'm not stupid guys, I need to know what is up there."Said Padme.

"well there is other places you can go, the fireplace, ballroom, library-You have a library?"Padme interrupted. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan widen their eyes,"Yes we do have a library! There are millions of books and different kind of stories and-"Said Obi-Wan. Obi-wan noticed that Padme was gone and she was heading towards the West Wing.

"Oh she is clever,"Said Obi-Wan."We must go after her!"Said Qui-Gon.

* * *

 **Okay those are confused with the objects/Jedis Read the list**

 **Qui-Gon=candelabra (Lumiere)**

 **Obi-Wan=Clock (Cogsworth)  
Luminara=Teapott (Mrs. Potts)**

 **Mace windu=Stove (Chef Bouche)**

 **Ahsoka= Tea cup (Chip)**

 **Chapter 4 is coming tomorrow I think. Idk**


	4. Chapter 4: The West Wing

**Don't own star wars or beauty and the beast. You get the deal, right?**

 **Since thanksgiving break is over, I might not have the time to do this fanfiction. But if you review, like, or want me to continue the story then just tell me.**

* * *

 **West Wing**

As Padme was ascending up the stairs, she was heading towards the doors of the West Wing. Padme opened the door quietly, the room was destroyed, all the furniture was in pieces, and it was hard to go through the room.

"It's a mess up here, no wonder why he doesn't want me here."Said Padme. Padme kept going until she sees a gentle pink or red light, she slowly went towards it until she stumbled upon a picture. The painting showed a young man, he looked like a jedi.

Padme continued walking to the light, she looked very carefully and found a rose in a jar. Padme wanted to get a closer look at the enchanted rose, she lifted up the jar and she was about to hold it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Vader yelled."Well I um- I'm sorry I-I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GO TO THE WEST WING!"Said Vader. Padme's eyes were filled with horror,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-GET OUT!"Vader interrupted.

* * *

Padma ran down the steps, grabbing her coat in fear,"Where are you going?"Qui-Gon asked."I can't stay here any longer, I am running away."Said Padme.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was trying to go after her but she closed the doors and ran off."Oh no,"Said Obi-Wan.

"I'll go get an-I mean Vader!"Said Qui-Gon.

* * *

 **Outside the castle**

Padme opened the gates of the castle and ran fast as she can from Vader, she wondered why the rose was so important to him."Padme stopped to rest until she heard howls coming from the west side of the forest."Wolves!"Said Yelled. She ran as fast as she can, she was out of breath, she couldn't run anymore.

While Padme was trying to run away from the wolves, her coat got stuck from a branch and couldn't pull it free. She was surrounded by wolves, Padme grabbed a huge branch to whack them but one of them broke it in half.

"Oh no!"Padme thinks her life will end, she didn't know what to do. When she saw one of the wolves floating in the air, it seems to choking, but from what?"That breathing, is that?"Padme asked. She saw Darth Vader fighting the wolves, it gave Padme enough time to pull free from the branch.

The wolves started to run away from Vader, he collapsed on the ground and Padme noticed some of the buttons were badly damaged and there is even a strach from his hand, it wasn't a robotic hand, it was normal.

"Let me help you, I'll get you back to you castle,"Said Padme. Padme helped Vader back to the castle and hoped that there won't be another attack of wolves.

* * *

 **Back at the Castle**

Luminara poured cold (A little bit warm) water into the bowl, and Padme got a towel and put it in the water. Vader was about to touch his scracted hand."Don't do that." Padme **tried** to put the towel on Vader's hand,"Hold still,"Said Padme.

Vader yelled by the pain from his hand when the wet towel was on the strach."THAT HURT!"Vader yelled."If you hold still than it wouldn't hurt that much!"Said Padme.

"This wouldn't have happened if you never ran away!"Said Vader."If you have never frightened me then I wouldn't ran away!"Said Padme. Vader froze for a second."Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"Said Vader.

"Just hold still."Said Padme. Padme put the wet towel on Vader's hand, it stinged when the towel touched his hand."By the way, thank you... for saving my life."Said Padme."Your welcome.

* * *

 **Palo's place**

"Who does she think she is? She showed embarrassment to me in front of many people. I am a disgrace!"Said Palo.

"Aw Palo, I know you can win her heart. Every man in town wants to be you, and every girl wants to be with you!"Said Clovis."I guess your right, I need a plan to try to marry Padme. But I need to know how it can make her convinced."Said Palo.

While Palo and Clovis was discussing the plan, Ruwee came in in a hurry."Help! I need you help!"Said Ruwee."What is he doing here?"Clovis asked.

"please Palo, I need you help! Padme has been taken captive by a sith lord!"Said Ruwee."A Sith lord huh, well don't worry about old man well help you."Said Palo. Ruwee looked at him with excitement,"You will?"Ruwee asked.

"No you old man! Sith lords? They don't exist anymore!"Said Palo. four men grabbed Ruwee and threw him outside in the cold.

"Wait! I have an idea! Maybe this old man can be useful for once."Said Palo. Palo whispered the plan to Clovis and they both agree that the plan will work.

* * *

 **At the Castle**

Vader was peeking through the window when Padme was on the snow feeding the birds, Vader never felt this feeling before."I never felt anything like this before, I want to do something for her."Said Vader.

"Well you can give her chocolate, flowers, or-What about something that sparks her interest?"Qui-Gon interrupted. Vader went down the stairs to go tell Padme something.

* * *

Padme there is something that I want to show you."Said Vader. Padme smirked to wonder what is is."It is a suprise Padme... Oh close your eyes first! No peeking."Said Vader. Padme closed her eyes and Vader was testing that she was peeking or not. Vader was guiding Padme to the large room.

"Wait here."Said Vader. Vader was opening the curtains and Padme can feel the light beans on her face."Now can I open them?"Padme asked."Okay now."Said Vader.

Padme opened her eyes and saw many books in the library."Oh my goodness! I have never seen this many books before!"Said Padme."It is all yours,"Said Vader.

Padme smiled and hugged Vader,"Thank you Vade-Please Padme, call me Anakin."Said Anakin. Anakin was looking at Padme's eyes, that day it began a new friendship.

"It worked! They are meant for each other!"Said Barris."I think so to!"Said Ahsoka.

"Hush now you two, go back to the kitchen."Said Luminara."But master!"Said Barris.

"Hush now, go and help the others,"Said Luminara. Ahsoka and Barris went back to the kitchen."I never thought that Anakin will use his name again."Said Obi-Wan.

"Even though it is not the Jedi way to marry, there is no way we can stop that now."Said Qui-Gon.

"Right we need a plan, we need to get this castle clean. In order to be Jedi again we must-Ah jedi again,"Said Qui-Gon."It would be grand if we were jedi again. But we have one year left until the last rose petal falls."said Luminara.

Everyone nodded their heads,"Right lets get to work!"Said Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **Please review! chapter 5 will be up next weekend! Let me know who is your favorite character so far!**

3 AnimeLover


	5. Chapter 5: The Bond

**Blah Blah blah don't own star wars or beauty and the beast! You get the point**

* * *

 **Palo's place**

"Palo, I don't think I don't want to hear it."Said Gunray. Palo pulled up a bag full of credits to convince Gunray."Ah, I'm listening."Said Gunray.

"It's like this, I am trying to marry Padme and her crazy father came running and saying there is a Sith lord. I want to convince Padme to marry me and Ruwee is the key to marry her.."Said Palo.

"You want me to lock up Ruwee because he is crazy to convince the most beautiful girl in town? That sounds despicable, I love it!"Said Gunray.

* * *

 **Naberrie Residents**

Sola was sitting on the couch being sick and Ruwee was muttering to himself."Father? What are you muttering for?"Sola asked."Padme is trapped in that castle with that Sith lord. If no one will believe me then I'll go myself!"Said Ruwee. Ruwee started to cough and cough."Father you are too sick! You need to rest,"Said Sola."Nonsense, I lost your mother, I am not losing my daughter."Said Ruwee.

"Stay here Sola, if someone barges in yo-You hide in the attic yeah I know."Sola interrupted. Ruwee opened the door and went on his speeder to find that castle."Be safe father."Said Sola. Sola heard foot steps on the porch,"Oh crap! I need to hide!"Said Sola. Sola ran up the stairs and hid, the door opened and she couldn't move.

"Padme, Ruwee?!"Palo yelled."Oh well Palo, I guess we will give up for the day."Said Clovis. Palo grabbed Clovis's shirt,"They might be back in sometime. Stay here and wait for them to come back! Don't move from this spot."Said Palo.

Palo walked away,"Ugh why me?"Clovis asked. and hit the pole on the porch and snow came falling down from the roof and landed on him.

* * *

 **Castle**

Padme was went down the stiars waiting for Anakin."You look lovely."Said Anakin."Thank you."Said Padme.

"May I have this dance Milady?"Anakin asked."Of course, Master jedi,"Said Padme. Anakin walked to the castle ballroom and started to dance the night away.

"A bond has finally formed!"Said Obi-Wan. Padme is smiling at Anakin, even though she couldn't tell from his mask, he was smiling.

Padme and Anakin went to the balcony and looked up at the beautiful jeweled sky."Padme, are you happy here?"Anakin asked."Of course I am."said Padme. Padme looked away and had a sad look on her face."What is wrong?"Anakin asked.

"If only I can see my father and my sister again, I miss them so much."said Padme."There is a way! Follow me."Said Anakin

* * *

 **West wing**

"This Holocom can show you anything, Tell it who or what do you want to see."Said Anakin. Anakin gave Padme the Holocom,"I'd like to see my father, please?"Said Padme. The Holocom flashed and showed Ruwee trying to travel through the storm, coughing and about to faint."Father! Oh no he is sick!"Said Padme.

"Then, you need to go to him."Said Anakin."but what about-You are free from being my prisoner."Said Anakin."Oh thank you Anakin!"said Padme.

"Thank you for everything!"Said Padme. Padme put on her normal clothes and went on the speeder to find her father.

Anakin stood there seeing her leave."Well the spell will be broken and day now! I can't wait to b-I let her go,"Said Anakin.

"You did what? But why?"Obi-Wan asked."Because Obi-Wan, I love her."Said Anakin

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?"Everyone said."Yes, he let her go, we will never be normal again."Said Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **Nabberie Residents**

"Padme?"Ruwee asked."Shhh Father its ok, everything is alright."Said Padme.

"Padme it really is you! How did you escape?"Said Ruwee."I didn't, he let me go,"Ruwee was confused for a moment,"He was kind, generous, an-"Padme heard the door knock and opened the door.

"May I help you?"Padme asked."I have come to arrest you father."Said Gunray."Our father? What for?"Sola asked.

"Oh don't worry we'll take good care of him."Said Gunray."So Ruwee what did the Sith lord look like?"Clovis asked."HE has black armor and he tried to kill me!"Said Ruwee. Everyone started to laugh and the two mean were about to put Ruwee into the Police car.  
"My father is not crazy! Show me Anakin!"Said Padme. The holocom showed the sith lord.

"Is he dangerous?"On of the women asked."No he is kind and gentle."Said Padme.

"I see you have fallen for the Beast!"Said Palo."He is not a beast Palo, he is a human being who needs to love. You are the beast!"Said Padme. Palo grabbed Padme on the arm and took the Holocom."I'll deal with you later Amidala."Said Palo. Palo threw Padme and Ruwee into the basement."Let us out!"Padme yelled. Palo lead the mob to the castle where Anakin is.

"I need to warn Anakin! This is all my fault!"Said Padme."Padme can you here me?"Said Sola."Sola get the axe and open the Basement door!."Said Padme. Sola went to grab the axe and broke the door down."I'll fix it later! Go warn your boyfriend!"Said Sola. Padme nodded and went on the speeder.

"I am surprised that she didn't react to boyfriend,"Said Sola.

* * *

 **Castle**

Everyone in the castle was blocking the door to prevent the mob to invade the castle.

"what will we do?"Barris asked."Wait I know!"Said Obi-Wan

* * *

 **And thats all folks! The next chapter will be the last one!  
Can I ask a favor from all of you? Can you please review and complete a Poll for me? It is on my profile page Right now! There are choices that there are types of Star Wars stories That I can do!**

 **Please do it! It will help me a lot!**

 **Thanks for Reading and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The last Petal

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS! The Poll is up on my profile! Plus, this chapter will take place being the last one because I wanted this chapter to take place in the castle while Padme is in the village. Remember, Poll is up and you can answer which Star Wars Fairy Tale/Or Alternate. I just decided to do the movie version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast because it is the best Disney movie.**

 **Plus, I am rushing because I want to get this done as soon as possible!**

* * *

 **Castle**

Everyone was in despair, they didn't know what to do."We were so close for breaking the spell, and now we will remain like this?"Said Obi-Wan.

"I think everything will turn out fine Obi-Wan."Said Qui-gon. Obi-Wan turned at Qui-Gon."No it won't! We will remain as objects forever and we will never become jedi again! Life is not fair!"Said Obi-Wan.

"Life is not fair for all of us Obi-Wan,"Said Luminara. Ahsoka came running down the hallway."Master Luminara! There is light coming from the bridge!"Said Ahsoka.

"Could it be?"Said Qui-Gon. They looked through the window and saw an angry mob coming towards the doors."Invaders! Luminara go tell Anakin!"Said Qui-Gon. Luminara nodded her head and went to the West Wing to Warn Anakin.

"Anakin! There are invaders!"Said Luminara."It doesn't matter anymore,"Said Anakin.

"But Anakin, the castle is under attack!"Said Luminara."Just let them come."Said Anakin.

* * *

 **Outside the Castle**

Take whatever you want from the castle but remember, the Sith Lord is mine!"Palo Yelled. Everyone in the mob grabbed a tree log and hit it against the doors of the castle.

They finally opened the doors of the castle and noticed many objects in the room. Clovis picked up Qui-Gon to try to get more light in the room.

"NOW!"Said Obi-Wan. The objects in the castle attacked the men and didn't notice Palo going upstairs to find the Sith Lord.

* * *

 **In the forest**

Padme saw the castle in the castle in the distance and saw the lights on,"Oh I hope I am not too late!"Said Padme. Padme started to go faster to get to the castle as quicker

* * *

 **Castle**

Palo was looking everywhere for Anakin, he wants Padme to himself alone. He was determined to kill him. When Palo opened the West Wing doors, he saw Anakin sitting there on his chair in despair.

"Palo aimed his blaster towards Anakin, and shot was screaming in pain, it was hard for him to breath.

"Get up! Whats the matter Sith?" Palo laughed evily,"Too kind and gentle? GET UP AND FIGHT!"Said Palo. Anakin didn't have the strength in him to fight Palo, he was too sad to fight.

"Anakin!"Padme yelled. Anakin looked down and saw Padme on her speeder and see her worried."Padme?"Anakin whispered.

"Palo, please don't!"Said Padme. Palo raised his knife and was about to stab Anakin, and he used the force to stop the knife. Padme got off the speeder and ran to the doors, and saw all of the objects attacking the men.

"Don't ask Padme! Go help Anakin!"Said Obi-Wan. Padme nodded her head and ran to the West Wing.

Padme opened the doors of the West Wing and saw Anakin and Palo in the struggle, Anakin started to force-choke him, and he was above the ravine below."Let me go! Please I'll do anything! Let me go!"Palo begged.

Anakin's anger was gone, and put Palo on the balcony,"Get out,"Said Anakin.

"Anakin!"Said Padme. Anakin looked back at Padme, he hair flowing in the wind, even though it was raining too.

"You came back,"Said Anakin. Anakin and Padme bonded, Padme fell in love with the Sith Lord, and Anakin fell in love with a beauty.

Anakin started to scream in pain, Palo stabbed him in the waist. The skin started to bleed and Padme helped Anakin back on the balcony.

Palo laughed evily and fell of the balcony,"No! It can't like this!"Palo yelled, he fell into the abyss below.

"P-padme... You came back..."Said Anakin."Of course I did, I didn't want you to die. Oh this is all my fault! If only I was here sooner!"Said Padme.

Anakin's breathing was getting lighter,"At least I get to see you one last time..."Said Anakin.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine I promise!"Said Padme.

"I-I love y-you Padme,"Said Anakin. Anakin put his hand on Padme's cheek gently and his hand fell on the ground. She started to cry, and heard the last of the breathing from Anakin.

"Anakin? Anakin! Please don't leave me! I love you,"Said Padme. Padme cried, she didn't want this to happen. The last rose petal fell and the objects were in despair.

"He was like a brother,"Said Obi-Wan."I know Obi-Wan... I know."Said Qui-gon.

Padme continued to cry until she saw a light from the sky. It was carrying Anakin up to the sky, he was transforming. The black leather was gone, his clothes transform into jedi robes. The mask disappeared from his face. The light put him down gently on to the ground.

"A-Anakin?"Padme asked. Anakin moaned, Padme ran towards him."Anakin? Are you okay?"Padme asked.

"Padme?"Anakin asked. Padme's eyes widen, and started to cry with joy.

Anakin looked at the window and saw himself normal,"The spell... It's broken! Padme, it's me!"Said Anakin.

Padme looked at Anakin, his dirty blond hair, and his gentle blue eyes."It is you! Anakin I thought I lost you!"Said Padme."Padme, I'll never leave you,"Said Anakin.

Anakin and Padme kissed and a huge flash of light surounded the castle, all the objects in the castle turned back into jedi.

"No way! We-were JEDI AGAIN!"Obi-Wan said joyfully."After all these years!"Said Luminara.

"It's a miracle!"Said Qui-gon.

* * *

"Padme, will you-Yes!"Said Padme.

"You make me the most happiest man in the world!"Said Anakin. Anakin twirled Padme around in happinest.

* * *

Padme and Anakin got married and had two twins named Luke and Leia.

Padme became a Queen and Anakin became a king, he was granted the rank of a jedi master. Anakin trained luke and Leia the ways of the force.

and they lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AT LAST THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I am finally done, with the story! BTW the Poll is on my profile page right now! Go ahead a vote what story you want me to write next.**

 **The theme is fairy tale. Go ahead and vote!**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
